PPGZXRRBZ a lie and the truth Cold memories
by Crimson Maoyu
Summary: I will protect me Master! I will not allow anyone to lay harm upon him, or any of my friend's Master's! I will protect them, just as i have protected my secret... the secret about me being a spirit from a different dimension!
1. (Chapter 1: To be remembered)

PPGZXRRBZ (FANFIC)

Crimson Maoyu: "Hi guys, if this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, i would like to properly introduce myself, I am Crimson Maoyu pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Butch: "Don't you have a FANFIC to get on with?!" *says frustrated*

Crimson: "I'm getting there, calm down! Okay, to help you reader's with my chapters, I would like to describe the JoJo's Mansion.. It's a two storied Mansion, top story (apart from Boomer and Butch's rooms) is covered with wooden floorboards, the only thing covering them, is a long, thick crimsoned coloured carpet that only covered the centre of the floorboards in the hallway, red velvet walls and beautiful low ceiling chandleries

They share an office with one big oak desk with three chairs, one at the back and the other two at the sides (you can guess which one of the RRBZ sit at the back) and when I say chairs, I mean thrones. The bottom story is where the lounge room, dinning room, kitchen and the bathrooms are located. The lounge room is similar to the upstairs, except its coloured a forest green (dinning room is red also) and the kitchen and bathrooms are a deep ocean blue.

Brick: "That was long"

Butch: "A bit too long.." *says in a suspicious tone*

Brick: "Well, we've got to give her SOME credit, she did have SOME decent ideas" *grins*

Boomer: *snickers*

Crimson: "Yeah, well... lets begin the fanfic" *sweat drop*

Butch: "It's about time!"

Crimson: *piss mark* "Lets just start it already!"

...

(Chapter 1: To be remembered)

Snow fell like feathers, that cold, dull morning. Everyone had raced out into the snow and enjoyed themselves. From children with their snowmen and snow angels, to adults with their hot coco and marshmellows. It seemed as if everyone were enjoying the snow. That was except one small girl.

"Everyone seem's to like this snow, I wonder why?" the girl asked herself as she continued to drag her tiny feet through the white dessert.

"Well you're awfully moody for someone as beautiful as yourself"

The small child glanced back over her left shoulder, noticing the tall man behind her. She smiled slightly at the man, as if she was telling him she knew he stood there.

"You acknowledge me being here, I am truly honoured" he said with a silk-like voice.

"You will get cold out here mister... wearing a suit alone will not save you from the coldness of this world" she said emotionlessly.

The man gave the girl a half grin as he lent her his hand. "May I ask you a question?"

The girl battered her baby blue eye's and smiled. "Sure" she replied.

"What on earth is someone like you doing wondering alone in this snow?"

"I've always been lost.." she answered "Can I ask you a question Mister?"

"Of course you can" he answered politely.

"Is It possibly to get stains out of white?" she asked.

The strange man ran his finger's through his shaggy blonde hair. "I suppose that's possible" he answered back.

"Even if it is stained with blood?"

The man was left without words. He smiled warmly at the small girl and as she finally accepted his hand, he asked for her name.

"Miyako" she replied "Miyako Gotokuji"

"Well Miyako, my brother's and I welcome you with open arms" he smiled.

It was as if for that very moment... the snow itself begun to melt rather then freeze...

(12 years later)

"It's raining again" laughed a deep voice.

"I wonder why she get's so emotional over rain?"

"Probably for the same reason you get depressed when it snows, a troubled past?"

Miyako smiled at her friend's solution. Her smile however faded when she laid eye's onto her red hair friend who sat, leaning against the window-sill.

"YO! MOMIKO!"

Miyako's red-haired friend glanced over her shoulder at her louder friend. "What is it you want Kaoru?" she asked in a rather blunt tone of voice.

"Smile?" Kaoru asked, but M0miko ignored her and continued to stare out the window.

"Ouch! That stung a bit" Kaoru said. "What's with you anyway?!"

Momiko moved away from the window and stared at Kaoru. "It happened twelve years ago, when i was five"

Kaoru bowed her head. knowing a flashback was upon her. "Forget I asked!" she said, trying to avoid Momiko.

"Nope! You're staying"

Momiko gripped Kaoru's vest and grinned devilishly at her. Kaoru noticed the sparkle in her eye's and without hesitation, tried to squirm herself free from Momiko's grip.

"MIYAKO! HELP!" she pled.

"Sorry Kaoru, I've got to serve tea to the Master's" Miyako childishly responded. Leaving Kaoru in Momiko's grasp.

"TRAITOR!" Kaoru screamed out.

"Now, now" Momiko smiled "You asked, so i'll tell you"

"I'm doomed" Kaoru said bluntly.

(Flashback)

Rain fell like snow, that cold morning. Everyone kept isolated from the rain, acting like it was the enemy. Everyone except one small girl.

"Pitter, Patter" she continued to repeat.

"Splashing around in puddle's are we?"

The small girl cocked her head to the side and displayed a rather wicked grin. "You are?" she asked the tall man that approached her from behind.

"How can you stand this rain?" he laughed "Wouldn't rain like this bring you down?"

"Nope!" she answered. "Why would it? It washes away the bad feelings"

The man looked at her with blood-like eye's. "Bad feelings?" he asked her.

The small girl nods her head in response. "I thought someone like you would like the rain?"

"What would make you say that?"

The small girl smiled at the stranger as she turn to face him. "Wouldn't days like this.. wash away sins like yours?"

The man looked at her with open eyes but soon replaced the shock with a warm smile. "Say, what's your name?" he asked her kindly.

"Momiko Katsutsumi" she answered "Now for your name?" she asked afterwards.

Brick" the tall man answered. "Call me Brick"

(End of Flashback)

Kaoru's head was left hanging. "I knew I shouldn't have asked" she sighed.

"What do you mean by that?!" Momiko said through gritted teeth.

Kaoru knew that her comment would have offended Momiko, and decided to take things seriously.

"I mean, Master Brick brought you into his home, just as Master Butch and Master Boomer did for Miyako and myself.. so why would you be upset?"

Momiko laughed at Kaoru, releasing her grip on the vest. "Hahah you're right?" she said.

(Meanwhile)

"Your tea Master's?"

Master Brick, Butch and Boomer glanced at Miyako as she gently placed the cup's of tea before them.

"Thank you, you do a fine job when it comes to serving us" Master Brick smiled.

"Yes, you are too kind" Master Boomer said also.

Miyako displayed a cheerful smile despite the fact that her right eye brow was twitching. "You two say that, yet you sit there, freezing and heating the tea's as usual" she mumbled.

Master Butch sat in his chair, staring deeply at Miyako. "Um?" she asked "Is there something I can do for you Master?" she said with a single bead of sweat rolling off her chin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how similar Kaoru, Momiko and yourself look a-like" he replied.

"I see, well thank you for your comment, oh and Master's?" she said giving them a quick glance over the shoulders as she paused herself. "Next time, I would appreciate it if you were to ask for an Iced Tea or for an oddly hot tea.. It makes me feel more useful"

Suddenly, that very second, Kaoru came barging through the door, launching herself towards Master Butch.

"I'll get you this time!" she declared, hurdling her fist at him.

"Please, announce your victory AFTER you beat your opponent" Master Butch said bluntly.

Without giving her a second look, Master Butch, picked up his cup of tea and began to drink it calmly as the floor extended itself upwards, blocking Kaoru's attack.

"SO CLOSE!" Kaoru yells "But ah.. Where did Miyako go?"

"B-behind the door" she said with dizzy eyes.

Kaoru jumped back, scratching the back of her head as she sweated nervously before Miyako. "Whoops, sorry about that" she said still sweating.

Master Boomer turned to Miyako, and in a stern voice, asked if she would excuse herself. She battered her baby blue eye's at him and flipped her long, blonde hair off her shoulders as she bowed before them.

"If that's what you want from me Master Boomer, then it shall be done" she said politely. "For only you can order me around"

With that said, she left their sights as silently as she could. "Damn it! I wan't a servant like that!" groaned Master Butch.

"Yep, well, luckily for you! You've got me!" Kaoru replied while grinning. Master Butch sunk further back into his seat.

"Butch!" Brick said in a stern voice as well. "It's time!"

Butch's grin was quick to fade as he narrowed his eye's at his brother Brick. "Kaoru!" he said with a tone that almost seemed like he was yelling.

"Okay, okay!" she said "Sheesh, message received"

Butch curled his fingers into a firm fist once she left, and when that wooden door shut tight, he slammed that fist down onto their long, oak dinning table.

"We have been called by the high court to attend a meeting" Brick replied. "That's not the worst part"

"What could possibly be worse then a meeting with the high court?" Butch asked frustrated.

"Two representative's must be selected to attend, from each specie" Boomer added. "By the looks of it, you didn't get the message telepathically, therefore, you shall stay here to babysit the girls"

Both Brick and Boomer rose from their seats and began to walk out the door. "I recommend you get one of the girls to help you around the mansion" Brick snarled.

"Preferably not Kaoru" snickered Boomer as both men, proceeded down the hall.

"We'll be a few days max" Brick said.

Boomer stopped as did Brick, and gave one last glimpse at Butch. "Don't try anything funny" Boomer grinned.

"And by funny, we mean incredibly stupid!" Brick replied bluntly.

Butch poked his tongue out before staring at his sharpened claws. "This council is truly stupid" he mumbled "If they're not careful, a war just might break out between demons, wolves, and vampires... and that could spell the end of the world for all of us"

...

Crimson: "So? What do you think?"

Butch: "..."

Boomer: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!"

Crimson: "What?"

Boomer: "What the hell was with the floor?! H-how did Butch do that?"

Crimson: "Seriously?" *asks bluntly*

Brick: "Demons, Wolves and Vampires? That doesn't sound too bad, which one are we? And which ever one we are, who are the other two?"

Kaoru: "Yeah actually, i want to know how Butch did that floor thing as well"

Momiko: "..." *agreeing with Butch*

Miyako: "Why am I so depressing?"

Crimson: "Just wait until the next chapter, your questions may just be answered in the next one" *grins devilishly*

All at once: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

...


	2. (Chapter 2: The Magic Council)

(Chapter 2: The Magic Council)

The magic council is a small group of the most powerful and high ranking creatures alive. The demons, who rank third most powerful, the ware-wolves ranking at second, and of course, the Vampires, ranking first. There is though, three people who rank even higher then the Vampires, and they are the three lords of the magic world, whose jobs are to travel through the magic realm into the human world, and kill those whom seem to be a threat to the magic creatures.. they are called, the three lords of death.

Inside the magic council lies three thrones. Due to having to travel through realms so frequency, the first and second lord have left the third lord in charge until they return. connecting up to the middle throne is a long balck carpet, which makes a (VERY LARGE) perfect circle at the end with a (VERY LARGE) circled table in the middle for negotiating purposes.

Sitting around that circle are another nine thrones, which seat the Vampires, ware-wolves and demons. The walls around them and the floor below them are pure black, which makes the room seem as if it were consumed by nothing more then shadows.

(At the JoJo's mansion)

"I see, so both Master Brick and Master Boomer have gone away for the weekend?"

"Yes.." Butch said clutching the sleeves of her maid outfit.

"And you would like some assistance around the house, am I correct?" Miyako asked.

"Yes I would" Butch answered back.

Miyako kept a straight face as she continued to make eye contact with him. "Blossom has already selected job number 1!" he said grinning.

"I see..." she began "Well, I am more then happy to assist you Master"

"GREAT! Because job number two is to keep an eye on ...Kaoru..."

Miyako's face dropped at the sentence. Her eye brows narrowed themselves as she folded her arms. "That's wrong!" she declared "You are purposely trying to avoid her!"

Butch cocked his head to the left. "That's not true!" he yelled "I just don't want to keep tags on her... destruction follows that girl" he said, head bowed in shame.

"So what you are saying is, is that if anything shall happen to the mansion that is caused by Kaoru, it will be my responsibility?"

"Exactly!" Butch smiled.

"BUTCH-"

Her shouts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Miyako looked upstairs before sharply turning her head back to face Butch. "I am afraid I must decline the offer Master, now if you do not mind, I have a phone call to answer"

"This is so not over!" he yelled as he watched Miyako walk up the spiral staircase. As Butch turned around to make way to the kitchen, he bumped into Momiko who, by the looks of the broom, was on her way to do some sweeping.

"Hey, Momiko, about job number one-"

"Forget it" she said bluntly, interrupting Butch.

"Oh come on!" he growled. Momiko continued to look at Butch with her mouth set in a strong, firm line.

"Taking responsibility.." she said.

"Eh?"

"Taking responsibility... was the first thing Miyako, Kaoru and I got taught.. do you know who taught us that?" she asked "Three VERY responsible Master's"

Momiko approached Butch and smiled warmly at him as she gently placed her hand down upon his shoulder. "You're usually calm... so, what has you so worried?"

Butch bit his bottom lip. "If I tell you, you cannot speak a word of this to Miyako or Kaoru.."

(Meanwhile at the Magic Council's meeting)

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Boomer screamed, slapping his hands down onto the VERY LONG desk as he stood suddenly, knocking over his chair.

"Boomer" Brick said slapping his hand out in front of Boomer's face. "Keep your temper under control, I was hoping you would come rather then Butch because I know Butch wouldn't be able to do so.. please"

"Mr JoJo please, this problem is not one directed at you so much as those human's you've been keeping with you" said the Magic Council's third highest ranking Lord.

"Lord Renako, please re-think your judgement.. Miyako cannot be taken away, neither can Momiko or Kaoru!"

"BOOMER JOJO!" Lord Renako screamed. "You have already broken Magic law number 3579, a law that strictly forbids the identity of any creatures with unworldly power's to be found out by human's!"

Boomer's body began to illuminate a dark blue aura as he made a firm fist. "But still, breaking one law should not end with their lives being taken!" he roared.

Brick's eye brows narrowed themselves as he tightly gripped his pants. "God, don't take it so seriously Boomer, every animal has to die one day anyway, you should be thankful that the Magic Council is putting them out of their misery so soon" snarled a man with shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes also.

Boomer said through gritted teeth "If you don't shut your mouth Blaster, I will have to commit another crime!"

Lord Renako stood at the front of the table as the other member's of the Magic Council, including Brick and Boomer, sat at the sides with Blaster sitting across from Boomer and Blaze sitting across from Brick.

"Please Lord Renako, allow my brother's and I to take care of those brats" Blaze said with a smug expression painted across his face.

"I am afraid we already have people fitted for the job" Lord Renako exclaimed "Tax, Rex and Zec have already offered their services to us"

"Damn it!" Boomer muttered under the warmth of his breath "Why did they offer their services now? They've never been interested in what the Magic Council has to say, so why do they take interest in it now?!"

"AND BESIDES?! When the hell was that decided?!" Both Blaster and Boomer blurted out.

Lord Renako had both eye brows twitching in annoyance. "Well, If you six decided to show up to these meetings more often, then you wouldn't have this problem!" he snarled.

(Meanwhile, back at the Mansion)

Miyako reached the top of the staircase, she was headed towards the phone on the desk that sat right before her when-

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"Kaoru?" Miyako asked herself. In a blink of an eye, Kaoru had launched herself at the desk. She grabbed the phone, and rolled on the red velvet carpet as she answered with a polite "Yo! JoJo residence, who's this?"

"Th-that's not how you answer a phone call" Miyako said, sweating nervously.

The strange voice over the phone was identified as a male's voice as he replied by saying "Kaoru, how are we this fine afternoon?"

"Who is this?"

"I asked you a question" the stranger said.

Kaoru rose slowly and glanced over her shoulder at Miyako who stood behind her. "Who is on the phone?" Miyako mouthed, but she got a shrug of the shoulder's in return.

"So did I, if you have even half a brain cell in that tight squeezed head of yours, then you'd be smart to answer mine first"

Kaoru's anger began to build as she heard chuckling over the line. "I'm not here to talk to you, put Blondie on the phone" he said.

"What do you want with Miyako?!"

Miyako jumped back, startled at the tone of voice which was used by Kaoru. "Would you just put her on?" the man asked.

Kaoru handed the phone over to Miyako and watched her cautiously take the call. "This is Miyako, may I ask who is calling?"

"Listen carefully because I am only going to explain this once" the man said "In about an hour, you will make up an excuse for why you're going out, you will meet me at the local park and without hesitation you will come with me quietly" he explained.

Miyako inhaled a deep breath as she continued to listen. "Once I have taken you, you will come back to our mansion where we will use you as bait to lure your Master's to us, where we can drain them of their power's and kill them before you, if you refuse to do so, not only will we kill your Master's before you, but we will also slaughter your friends"

"I-I see..."

Miyako hung up the phone, shivering as she was weeping quietly to herself. "You're crying!" Kaoru frowned "Who was he, i'll make him hurt!"

"It was the baker from my favourite cupcake store, he has some of my favourite cakes in stock and asked if i could collect some" she said with a fake, dead smile.

"Wh-why are you crying?" Miyako got asked.

Miyako turned around with that fake smile and both hands behind her back, blushing childishly with her eye's pinned shut. "Because I am happy" she cried "I've been wanting to bake our Master's a feed, and that cake would be perfect for it!"

"Miyako-"

"Now, if you do not mind, I must collect some at once!" she said still smiling.

"I'll come too-"

"You should stay here, I would not want to burden you"

"No really, I should-"

"I SAID NO!"

Kaoru backed off with her eyes wide open. Miyako walked passed her with her long pig tails brushing passed Kaoru's cheeks as she proceeded down the staircase.

(Meanwhile at the Magic Council's meeting)

"When will they commence the plan?" Brick asked politely.

"They have already started i'm afraid... we can postpone it IF that brother of yours was to get down on his hands and feet and beg for it" Third Lord grinned.

Just as Boomer was about to do so, Brick kneeled down before the third Lord and said "Would you accept an apology from me instead?"

"Brick what are you-"

"You are my brother, and i'm afraid that no matter how much power they have over us, I will not allow any of my brothers to beg before anyone"

Boomer grinned devilishly as he raised his hand and pointed at the third Lord. "All these years we've feared you, the third Lord, when we've been fearing the wrong person!" he snickered.

"Oh? Who is it you should be fearing then?" third Lord asked.

In a quick, sharp sentence, Boomer said "The first Lord!"

That caused tension between the two. The third Lord began to glow with power as his rage began to rise. His long brown hair snapped the hair tie and fell below the waist. His pure black eyes were filled to the brim with rage.

"I hope my demons kill your brats" third Lord growled.

Brick rose from the floor, dusting his suit. "And I hope our brats kill your demons" Brick said bluntly with a serious look on his face. "Now If you don't mind, I think we'll be on our way"

(Meanwhile, at the local park)

Miyako stood near a japanese maple tree, her ears twitching to the sound of footsteps that approached. "Making a young lady wait so long is a cross in her books" Miyako said "Your manner's are deplorable"

"Forgive my crude manner's" said the familiar voice.

Miyako turned her body abruptly before having it pinned against the large tree. "Heh, well you're tough" he snickered "You keep a straight face despite the fact that you've obviously been crying"

"Well, you would think I would have a good enough reason to why I have been crying" she snarled "May I ask who you are?"

He licked his lips as he inched closer towards her left ear. "Since you've been so polite and was kind enough to wear that short maid outfit, how can I refuse" he whispered, sending chills down her neck and spine. "My name is Rex, and my brothers and I are the most powerful breed of the demon races"

"I see... power must be important to your brothers and yourself?"

"That's right"

"Then may I be the first to say that that power will be the thing that kills you" Miyako replied.

Rex smirked handsomely at Miyako. "Believe me" he said "You're not the first one to tell me that"

"Oh I believe you" she snapped back.

Rex stroked her cheek continuously. His hands then slipped down onto her collar bone and slowly began to make their way to her chest. Before they could go any further, Miyako head-butted him, knocking Rex back on his ass.

"I am sorry for having to do that, but as far as i'm concerned, you are here to take me away so you can lure my Masters to your mansion.. you will not lay a single finger on me!" she said.

"Shitty bitch! That hurts!" he cried.

"If you are just going to sit there and cry, I may as well go back"

"Heh, i'm no crying bitch, like hell i'm going to give you up so easily" he chuckled "So you're fiesty, that's fine, I like a challenge"

Rex stood, rubbing his forehead as he grabbed Miyako's hand. "I'm sorry for what i'm about to do" he said. In a blink of the eye, he had Miyako lying unconscious in his arms.

"Oh wait, no i'm not" he smirked shortly afterwards.

...

Crimson: "So?"

Miyako: "EEEP! Wh-what is he going to do to me?!" *bites her nails*

Butch: "What idiot lets her get kidnapped?!"

Kaoru: "Was that directed at me?!" *piss marks*

Butch: "If the boot fits"

Crimson: "Seriously? You're actually quoting Toy Story 2?"

Butch: "It's a classic"

Momiko: "Hey, you're as guilty as she is! You could've stopped her from walking out that front door!"

Butch: "Then that makes you as guilty as us"

Momiko: *sweat drop*

Kaoru: "HAHAH sucker!"

Crimson: "I think you're all missing the point.. but anyway thanks for reading!"

Miyako: "..."

All together: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

...


	3. (Chapter 3: Trouble brewing)

(Chapter 3: Trouble brewing)

(At the JoJo's mansion)

"Damn you!"

Butch flew backwards, taking the forest green curtains with him as he was sent flying into the glass window. He rose weary, only to face his attacker once again.

"I-I've never seen Master like this" was Momiko's thoughts.

Kaoru's salty tears dampened the green carpet. She bit down onto her bottom lip with her teeth, pressing down on it with great force until she drew blood. "This can't be happening!" she thought to herself.

"YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Boomer screamed. He raced over towards Butch, drilling his head into the ground once he got a hold of him.

"We asked one thing of you, and that was to not do anything incredibly stupid!" roared Boomer.

Butch closed his eyes as Boomer lifted him off the ground by his black jacket. "I-I know, I stuffed up.. Miyako's like my little sister, I'm as pissed as you are"

That was when Boomer had finally snapped. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PISSED I AM!" he cried with his blue aura surrounding both him and Butch. Boomer twisted his body around as he threw Butch into one of the lounge room walls.

"Wh-why Is he doing this?" Momiko asked "What do they want?!"

Brick stood from the dining room chair and looked at the other's with a rather bitter facial expression. "They are going to kill her, If I am right.. If THEY took her.. then I am afraid there is no avoiding death... she will die"

Kaoru, Butch and Boomer stared at the ground in breath taking pain. Momiko stepped forward, both fists clenched.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THRE IS NO AVOIDING DEATH?!" she screamed "We have to do at least something!"

"There is something we can do... Boomer?" Brick asked "Its your call"

(Meanwhile, inside the demons mansion)

"Wh-where am I?"

"I thought it would be easier to wait until you woke up"

Miyako scanned the room and noticed herself in a luxury suit. She glanced at Rex and then glanced back down onto her shoes.

"What is you are waiting for?" Miyako asked in her usual polite tone of voice. "What is it you want from me?"

"You are our property now, so you will wear the outfit we have selected for you, if you refuse, we will throw you in the dungeon, but if you co-operate, you can stay in this suit"

"Heh, "Your property" is a pretty strong sentence.. too bad for you.. I would rather rot then wear your raunchy outfit"

Rex rose emotionlessly. "Fine, have it your way" he said.

"Do you believe in ying and yang" Miyako asked.

"Do you?" he asked back.

"Of course, you cannot really expect me to believe that you do not think there is light in even the darkest places or darkness in even the brightest places?"

"This is stupid, come with me, I have two people that are wanting to meet with you"

Miyako followed the silver/gray haired man into what seemed to be his dinning room. There, stood two attractive men, who in a way resembled her Masters.

"Blondie, this is Tax and Zec, my brothers" grinned Rex.

Zec displayed a wicked smirk as his eyes scrolled up and down Miyako's body. "Heh, well you weren't wrong, she is a keeper" he said in a slick tone.

"So you plan to bait the others using this girl?" Tax asked. Rex nodded in response.

"It'll be a slice of cake, I bet ya!" Rex said afterwards.

Miyako stood still with her hands pinned to her back. She smiled gracefully at the three men, before having that sweet smile turn into a grin. "Your stupidity is humorous" she snarled "You cannot honestly believe that your plan will actually work?!"

Rex flipped his fringe to the side. Zec on the other hand raced up to Miyako, tugging on her arm. "You smell" he said bluntly.

"Geez, thanks" she replied back just as bluntly.

Miyako ripped her arm out of Zec's grasp. She fixed up her outfit before glaring back at the troublesome trio.

Rex gave a sigh as he added in his comment. "Yes, I know she smells, that's only because she's wearing THEIR clothes" he snarled.

Zec stuck out his tongue "EW!" he shouted "Why the hell is she still wearing their clothes?! Damn Vampires!"

"Because she refuses to change"

Zec heard what Rex said and he didn't like it one bit. This time when he grabbed Miyako, his grip inflicted pain upon her. She bit down onto her bottom lip as blood trickled down her arm due to Zec's razor sharp nails.

"Either you get into our outfit, or we'll put you in it ourselves" he growled.

(Meanwhile, back at the JoJo's mansion)

"It's not my call! It's everyone's!"

"What is he mumbling about now?" Butch asked his slightly wiser brother, Brick.

"Only once has it happened.. it's the only way to possibly save her" Brick said, ignoring his rather stupid brother.

Momiko glanced at Brick as did Kaoru. "What's going on?" they asked in sync.

"Pure breed demons" was Boomer's answer.

Brick answered also by saying "Tax and his brother's Rex and Zec, are the most feared demon's because they are the only pure breed around"

"Yeah, so?" Kaoru asked.

"They show no mercy..." Brick replied "They don't screw around.. If they don't get what they desire, then they will kill her"

"Then give them what they want!" Momiko screamed. Brick shook his head in response.

"Those demons want our lives, however.. we are owned by the magic council... it's not possible for us to die unless the first Master kills us himself"

The girls looked at Boomer as he said that sentence rather slowly. Kaoru tugged on her short black hair as she fell to her knees before them in tears.

"This is all my fault! I'm pathetic!" she cursed "I could have stopped her!"

"WHO THE HELL HAS THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHO LIVES OR NOT?!" Momiko roars.

The other's looked at the two girls as each of them began to glow a different colour. Butch stared at Kaoru as a green aura illuminated from her body as Momiko's aura coloured a pink.

"We've been wrong about them this whole time" Butch muttered.

"They're not humans-"

"They're spirits" Boomer said in disbelief as he completed Butch's broken sentence.

"You can't change things" Brick said " Third Master, as punishment for speaking out, has obviously taken someone we truly care about, and purposely left her fate in the hands of three demons"

Boomer's eyes shot wide open that second. "Punishment?" He asked Brick.

"And who the hell decided he was God? As far as i'm concerned, only God has the power to change people's lives?" Kaoru said as she rose slowly with her dark hair covering her eye's.

Butch jumped back as the floor begun to crack beneath her. "Where is this god?" Kaoru asked "I think it's about time he came face to face with the devil herself"

Tears fell down her face once more. Momiko fell to the ground, knee's to her chest as she cried endlessly on them. Kaoru's eye's shot open as Butch grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Lets save Miyako together" he said "Lets get revenge together.. okay?"

(Flashback)

"Fire..."

"Yes.. it's rather beautiful if you ask me"

The small girl turned to face the second voice. Once she saw the mystery voice, she grinned.

"Where is your family?" he asked her.

The little girl pointed to the house which stood before them, consumed by flames. "In there" she said. "I hate fire.. It kills nature and earth"

"Should we go get them?" he asked her, but she shook her head.

"No" she said in a soft voice. "They're not worth saving"

The tall man ran his pale fingers through his short, spiky black hair as his forest green eye's stared at her emerald eye's. "Okay then.. I'm Butch" he grinned "If those people were mean to you, don't stress because I have a new family waiting to meet you"

The small girl looked to him with a sad expression painted across her face. "They will be mean and nasty to me, I bet you"

Butch smiled at her as he took her hand with a gentle touch. "Yeah probably" he grinned. "Am I mean and nasty?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Then how about we face them together?"

She jumped back alarmed at what came from his mouth, but soon exchanged the shock for a gently smile. "Yeah.." she said "Lets face them together.."

(End flashback)

"Haha" laughed Kaoru "Yes Butch... let's face them together"

Boomer stared out of the broken window at the setting sun. "When I find you Rex.. I will kill you myself!" he thought quietly.

...

Momiko: "Butch Is actually really wise and thoughtful"

Butch: "Ahaha"

Kaoru: "Please, make a habit of it"

Butch: "... Ouch, I didn't realise that hurt so much"

Crimson: "Reader's, please, give your comment's about this and the previous chapters..."

Boomer: "So if we're Vampires and they're demons... who are the werewolf's?"

Brick: "Hmm"

Crimson: "Wait until the next chapter"

All at once: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

...


	4. (Chapter 4: The might of one girl)

(Chapter 4: The might of one girl)

(In the dungeon inside the demons mansion)

"Now that's more like it" Zec snickered.

Miyako stepped out of the changing room, wearing nothing but a tight gray boob-tube and a short gray skirt. She blushed as she turned her attention away from Zec.

"It's a shame" Zec said as he sighed at the sight of her. "If only she wore that outfit with attitude"

Miyako grinned herself at what had been said. "If only I wore this outfit with attitude?! You demon's truly are a stupid specie" she chuckled out.

"What was that?!" Zec said through gritted teeth.

"I was brought here to bait my Master's, not to satisfy you" she giggled. "I hate being nasty to you.. but I won't allow you to kill my Master's"

This time, Tax was the one to step forward. He grinned at the little blonde girl, as he tightly gripped her throat and lifted her high off the ground.

"Oh? Tell me little blonde one, how do you plan stop us?"

"There is no point in using "LIVE BAIT" if I am dead, correct? If it comes to it.. I will kill myself"

Tax's eye's grew wide with both shock and rage. In one sudden action, Miyako was thrown into the wall with great force.

"If you wan't to know how death feels so bad, fine!" Tax pointed to Zec. With the bending of his finger, he signalled for Zec to come forth.

"TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON!" he roared to Zec. "Beat her within an inch of her life"

Zec looked at Miyako who laid still, with blood spreading underneath her. "Is that such a great idea?" Zec asked his brother.

"Why not?" he asked back with a devilish smirk. "It's not like we're going to kill her, just having ourselves a bit of fun, that's all"

"Tax... what the hell just got into you?" Zec thought to himself as he roughly placed Miyako over his shoulder and proceeded down the spiral staircase.

(Meanwhile, at the JoJo's mansion)

"I must ask, Master? If you never knew of our true identity as spirits of the elements.. then why did you bring us here all those years ago?" Momiko asked.

"A fine question that is" Brick replied. "Because the first Lord of the Magic council asked us to"

Momiko looked at her Master with a baffled expression. "If that were true, then why is the third Lord trying to kill us?" she asked.

Brick smiled warmly at her as he took a sip from his glass of wine. "All I know, is what was explained to me the day he told me of my mission.." he started. "He said 'Those three children.. will be the only ounce light in even the darkest places.. they must to be protected' that's it.." Brick explained bluntly.

"That doesn't quite explain my question..."

"You see, member's of the magic council has suspicions that third lord has been planning to over rule the first lord for quite some time, so if the first lord thinks of you three girls as his allies.. then of course third lord will think of you as his enemies that must be eliminated at once!"

"Now, I've got a question" Butch said as he approached Momiko, Kaoru and his brother. "Is is possible for all three of you to be re-united even though you three were in different locations?"

Kaoru gave a quick glance to Butch. "Yeah, spiritually" she spoke softly. "We'd have to be around an incredible amount of magic power for other's to be able to see us"

"And besides" Momiko added on. "We would all have to be thinking of the exact same location at the exact same time for it to work anyway"

With that sentence being said, Butch had displayed the widest grin possible. "I have an idea!" he cheered.

Brick leaned back in his red velvet chair as he placed his wine glass down only to fold his arms in suspicion. "Your plan involves the magic council, doesn't it?" he asked his guilty looking brother curiously.

"Your tone towards me is cruel, as usual" Butch said slowly. "It involves the magic council my plan does, yes"

"Then count me in"

They all glanced over their shoulder's at Boomer who walked down the staircase and entered what was left of the dinning room.

"He still wears that serious face.. he must have done some serious thinking" were Kaoru's thoughts.

"Your answer?" Brick asked.

"I will do it"

"Do what?" Kaoru whispered under the warmth of her breath.

"I shall free Miyako from her contract with me at the council meeting"

Everyone except Brick seemed shocked by Boomer's sudden decision. "ARE YOU STUPID?!" Butch screamed at the top of his lungs. "You can't do that!"

"If you haven't noticed! It's because of you that I have to make this stupid decision!" he snapped back.

"Butch!" said Bricks stern voice. "He has to do this! The only reason they have Miyako is because she was the easiest prey and because she's someone we all care deeply about!"

"S-SO WHAT?!" Butch yelled, eye's glued shut.

"She will become useless to them, if she no longer has a connection to Boomer" he explained.

(Meanwhile, back inside the demons mansion (-.-)lll)

"Hee hee hee... ha..haha"

"You're insane!" Zec muttered as he shook the pain from his fist.

"I don't know why you're in pain.." Miyako said. "Was it from punching me continuously?" she asked afterwards.

"Heh, you know it" he grinned. "You're stronger then you look"

Zec stepped back as Miyako spat out more of her blood. She had been chained to the wall of her new cell. They were magical chains however, so every time she struggled, the chains around her wrists and feet tightened.

"Well" she said in a tone that made Zec think he was stupid. "You know.. looks can be deceiving"

Zec's right eye brow twitched at her ignorance. "Shut up bitch!" he cursed, as he gave her one more punch with that brick-like fist of his.

"Hahaha" she giggled.

Zec's eye's grew wide with shock. "She's smiling" he thought. "Is she really that strong? Who the hell can sit through what she sat through and still come out smiling?"

"The pure-hearted" she answered.

"What?" he asked back.

Miyako showed Zec a smile with her blood stained teeth. "You asked who could sit through the abuse and still come out smiling.. my answer, is the pure-hearted.."

"I see.. you can read minds.." he muttered. "Heh, just what are you anyway?"

"Piss me off enough, you may just find out" she smiled. "Besides.. I have no reason to care for your actions.. If it comes to it... I plan to take my own life, just so you can not harm those I care for"

Zec broke the chains from her wrist before chucking her over his shoulder once more. "You're idiotic" he frowned, climbing that mountain of a staircase.

"No" she replied "I am realistic"

Once Zec entered the main hallway, he found a note, left lying on the ground before him. "Oh?" he said picking up the small chunk of paper.

Zec!

We've been called to a meeting with the magic council... um... try not to do anything remotely stupid okay?! If you can that is...

Tax and Rex

"Damn them! Leaving me behind, again?!"

"The magic council..." Miyako thought.

Suddenly her eye's glowed a baby blue. A sudden gust of wind blew up from beneath her, pushing her clothes and pig tails upwards. Zec was blushing, but was too shocked to notice.

"Damn" he said still with shock. "She's a spirit.. and not just any spirit.. a spirit of the elements... they're one of the most powerful spirits around.."

"Maybe this girl is not as weak as we all thought she was" was Zec's next thoughts.

(Meanwhile, at the JoJo's mansion)

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Butch said, staring at Momiko. Panic ran through his voice.

Kaoru stepped forward, patting Butch on the back. "It means your plan is working!" she said. "Miyako was thinking of the council's meeting"

That second. Kaoru began to go through the same stage which both Momiko and Miyako were going through.

"Come Butch, you Boomer and I will meet them there"

"But I thought only two could attend at a time, Brick?"

"Heh, since when are you a rule follower?" Brick asked back.

Butch gave Brick a half smirk, as they took a step out the door. "So, um.. do the girls just.. what?" he asked.

"Their bodies will stay here, but spiritually, they will meet us there" said Boomer, approaching his brother's from behind.

Butched fist pumped the air above him "All right, lets go" he cheered. "Miyako... if you could see my fist in the air.. would you return the favour?"

(Flashback)

"Grr.. knock it off!"

"Knock what off?"

"Y-you're smiling at me! Cut it out!"

Miyako continued to smile at Butch. He moved backwards as she inched closer. "But big brother.." she said with her baby toned voice.

Butch smashed his teeth together as he growled. "For the last time! I AM NOT YOUR BIG BROTHER! Now piss off!"

Tears streamed down her small tanned cheeks. Before Butch knew it, Miyako had made a runner, out the door, and far into the snow.

Sweat fell off Butch's face as he felt a sudden chill tingle down his spine. He turned his head slowly, only to find Boomer glaring at the back of his head.

"Keep staring at the back of my head, you'll burn a hole into it"

A smirk soon pasted itself on Boomer's face as he said in one slip of the tongue. "I didn't think it would have mattered.. the only thing you have in that awfully expanded head of yours is hot air"

"Hey man... that's uncalled for..."

"So was making a six year old cry and run off"

Butch directed his attention onto the open door. "So what? Are you going to threaten me into racing after her?" he asked.

Boomer sighed at the sight of his brother. "You have no need to fear me brother" Boomer smiled. "The only person you should be fearing right now, is the first Lord"

"Why do I get the feeling that that's a threat?" Butch mumbled quietly.

(Later on that same day)

"Damn it!" he thought. "I can't see anything with all this snow around, and if Miyako being small wasn't bad enough! There's a blizzard stirring!"

He looked left and right, he searched far for Miyako, yet, still no sign of her. He was knee high in cold snow. His eyes were squinted. He was just about to give up when he heard a loud, booming scream.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Butch ran towards her voice. As he approached her, he stopped himself. Noticing the company. " B-big brother!" she cried "H-help me!"

"Heh, you're not going anywhere girly, you're our dinner"

Butch grinned at the three werewolves before positioning himself into a fighting stance. "Has anyone ever told you, you guys are annoying?" grinned Butch.

"Our enemies have never lived long enough to tell us so" Blaze smirked.

A chuckle came from the mouth of Butch."So, Blaze, Blade and Blaster.. can I just have her back or.. do I have to kill some stray mutts?"

"WHAAAA!" Miyako cries, trying to squirm her way out of Blaster's grasp. "BAD DOGGIE! Let me go!" she wailed.

"She's kinda cute" Blade snickered. "Yo Blast! Maybe we should keep her for our entertainment?!"

"She's six you creep!" Butch shouts.

"She won't be in ten years" Blade snarls back.

Blaster began to twirl her pig tails around his fingers. "You know.." he whispered, just loud enough so Butch could hear. "Wolves mate for life"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIVE THAT LONG!" Butch said with a sudden burst of rage.

(End of flashback)

"I remember..."

Miyako remained standing with continuous power racing up her body. "I can hear your voice, Master Butch... you still have faith in me?"

"OPEN YOUR EYE'S!"

Miyako could hear the voices of her dear friends Momiko and Kaoru. Miyako shot open her eye's instantly as she obeyed the order's from her comrades.

"The magic council's meeting?!"

Miyako scanned the room and noticed her presence at the meeting, as did everyone else. She also noticed that she happened to appear, as did Momiko and Kaoru, metres away from where the third lord sat. "Y-you're that human girl!" the third lord stuttered.

"My friends... summoned me here?" she said softly.

"M-Miyako.."

She glanced over her right shoulder. Tears formed in her eye's as she saw all three Master's, plus Momiko and Kaoru standing behind her. "It's good to see you again" Miyako smiled.

Miyako's warm and friendly smile, soon turned sour when she saw the bitter facial expression's on the demons Tax and Rex.

"SH-SHITTY BITCH!" Rex roared.

"Miyako Gotokuji!" Boomer yelled while stepping forward. "The bond we share.. the tears you've cried.. I promise you.. no one will ever hurt you trying to get to me again!" he thought.

"What the hell is he up to" the third lord asked himself.

"Miyako Gotokuji! I now free you from your contract!"

Everyone gasped in shock. Miyako jumped back, alarmed. Tears filled her eye's once more as she bit her bottom lip, staring at her soon to be, former Master.

"I won't let you do this Master.." she spoke.

Boomer's blonde fringe covered the darkness that consumed his face. "Damn it!" he yells. "STOP RESISTING! Miyako Gotokuji! I now free you from your contract!" he said again.

His words began to take affect instantly. The palm of her right hand, glowed a blinding blue. Words of the contract began to peel off. Although the contract was not visible to the human eye, the power within it, could be sensed.

"I have faith in you..." she said to Boomer "And to see you break this contract must be breaking your heart... have faith in me.. I will be okay"

"GRR THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he screams. "I WON'T LET THEM HURT YOU!"

Miyako closed her right hand, making a firm fist. She began to shiver with rage. "Th-this can't be!" Momiko says with concern. Brick faced her with a questioning look on his face.

"You-you're not allowed to make Miyako angry.. because when she's angry.. even I am truly terrified..of the beast she becomes.." Kaoru mumbled.

"You don't want them to hurt me?!" she asked, still shivering with rage. "THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HURT ME?!"

"I get it now" thought Rex. "He's figured it out! She's only useful to us, if she has a contract with him... she must be more stupid then we thought"

"You just don't get it, do you? You're only important to them, if you're in contract with me!"

"No Boomer, you don't get it" she explained. "They will never be able to defeat me... but I see you've already been defeated"

"WHAT?!"

"We have faced everything together! And now you run? Just like that?" she asked. "Yes, I feel pain! That will never change! But we felt that pain together! As long as we have each other, we will never be beaten! You may have lost faith in yourself, but I will never lose faith in you!"

Boomer's teeth were gritted and in one razor sharp sentence, he said- "I JUST WAN'T TO PROTECT YOU!" A dark blue aura formed around Boomer.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS PROTECTING FROM YOURSELF!" she screamed.

A powerful gust of wind blew up her body once again. This time, ring shaped light surrounded her body also.

"A spirit of the elements! You mean to say, that those humans, were actually magical beings as well?" The third lord sat upright in the first lords throne, as he was left momentarily stunned.

"A spirit.." Rex whispered.

"How irritating" third lord snarled. He raised his right hand, facing the palm at Miyako. "Demon begone" he said, creating a loud explosion.

"AH!" Miyako screamed. Flying backwards into the "negotiating" table.

"Damn you! NOW I'M PISSED!" This time, Kaoru was the one to tackle the problem head on. She appeared right before the eye's of the third lord and attempted to strike him with one of her powerful blows.

"Foolish child" He said as a reply, swiftly dodging her attack. "He looked motionless" Kaoru whispered to herself. crashing into the wall behind the third lord.

"You're the one who owns the real demons!" Momiko screamed.

A vortex of fire surrounded her as her long red hair broke free from it's pony tail. "That's quite enough" said a firm voice, calling from a blinding light that appeared suddenly before Brick, Butch and Boomer.

"That voice.." thought Boomer "It couldn't be, i-impossible!"

The figure stepped out of the light only to stand, inches away from Boomer. "Why hello old friend" the man grinned.

"S-second Lord.. shinto Myuko" Boomer gasped.

...

Crimson: "So?"

Miyako: "What a way to end the fourth chapter!"

Boomer: "Well..."

Miyako: "Don't "Well..." anyone! You were awfully cruel in that chapter!"

Butch: "She has a point" *smirk*

Miyako: "Don't grin! You were just as cruel!" *puffs out her cheeks*

Crimson: "Calm down" *says bluntly*

Miyako: "You are the worst! You made them act so cruel towards me!"

Crimson: *sweat drop*

Kaoru/Momiko: "..."

Crimson oh well *sighs* I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter!"

All together: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

...


	5. (Chapter 5: A dog and its owner)

(Chapter 5: A dog and its owner)

"Damn that hurt" Miyako said as she sat up in pain.

Even though the girls appeared spiritually with their bodies remaining back at the mansions, the pain that's inflicted on them, is really inflicted on their bodies also.

"You are mean!" she wailed.

Miyako was ignored though. Everyone in the room, including Momiko and Kaoru had their attention directed on the strange man.

The strange man was tall, about Boomer's height, maybe even taller. He had short light blonde hair, which sat perfectly on his head. The tips of his hair was coloured a starlight silver. His eye's were a stunning aqua.

"He's very attractive" Miyako thought, while blushing.

He wore a long black jacket, buttons were undone. He also wore a pure white singlet underneath the jacket, white skinny jeans, and black laced up boots.

"My, I leave for three months and come back only to find a girl through my table" Shinto sighed. "On top of that, she's a spirit without a contract! Spirits are powerful creatures who needs owners in order for them to be able to keep their powers under control"

Shinto glanced at Miyako before looking back at Boomer. "It is a crime to break a contract with a spirit" he said.

Boomer stared at the floor sorrowfully. "I-I.." he was left without words.

"HE HAD TOO!" Miyako screamed out.

"Hm?"

Shinto looked back over his shoulder at Miyako who stood next to the broken table. "He was protecting me! I was stupid to not listen!" she explained "Demon's were sent to kidnap me, only to lure my friends and Master's to their mansion where they plan to drain them of their power's!"

"I see" Shinto began. "That is a problem.. however... if a spirit is without a contract then they are without protection, and if they were to die... then it simply cannot be helped"

"ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD?!" she roared. "I don't care what happens to me! There are two other spirits in this room with contracts, whose lives are in danger! On top of that, I was kidnapped WHILE I was under contract with Master Boomer! Where the hell were you with that protection!?"

"Yes I can see that"

"We are all the same! We feel pain, we cry, we hurt, we laugh, we smile... we are expected to protect other's.. just as other's are expected to protect us..." she said. "Killing the innocent?! That's wrong! How can we stand out.. when we commit crimes that allows us to blend in so easily with the humans?!"

Blaster's eyes widened that second as did everyone else's. "Are you proposing we are similar to the humans?!" Shinto asked. "They kill your kind! You three are the only spirits left!"

Miyako's teeth were glued together as she began to tremble with rage once again. "And what is your job again?!" she asked. "Killing those who threaten us?! Have you ever considered that maybe they were doing the same?! Maybe they saw us as a threat just as we see them as threats and acted on the same instinct?!"

"I must say.. you are incredibly powerful to have summoned me.."

"M-Miyako summoned the second lord?!" Boomer muttered.

"To know that you are one of three of the legendary rulers of this world, makes me sick!" she spat. Shinto's eyes narrowed themselves. At the speed of light, he appeared before Miyako, with his hand covering her mouth.

"If you don't watch what you say girly, I'll have no other choice but to break that pretty mouth of yours!" he grinned.

Momiko was sweating nervously as she had her eye's pasted on Miyako. Kaoru stood behind second lord Renako, glaring at the sight of him.

"Keep staring at me like that, and you might just burn a hole into the back of my head!" he said bluntly.

"That's cool with me" Kaoru snarled. "Its not like i'm going to find anything in there!"

Renako snickered. "More then what we would find in your head" he replied back.

Miyako stood still, having a stare off with the second lord. "What do you mean I summoned you?!" she asked in a demanding tone, once he removed his hand from her mouth.

Shinto ran his tanned fingers through the bangs in his hair, as he gave Miyako a sigh. "I sensed power" he said. "This power however, I knew no member's of the magic council had, so when I felt this incredible amount of power.. I knew I had to come back to see it for myself"

Shinto stared at Miyako, smiling slightly. "You are realising power as we speak" he said. "When you were under contract with Mr JoJo, you served him, so you didn't rely on your powers as much.. you were more distracted, so you didn't pay much attention to your powers"

"I don't now!" she said.

"That's a lie" chuckled Shinto, as he placed his hands into his jean pockets. "Spirits do it without knowing, that's why they must always be under contract, they're dangerous otherwise"

"That's a lie!" she screamed. "I-I couldn't have relied on my Masters that much!"

"Well you did" he grinned. "If you refuse to be under contract.. then you leave me with no other choice but to terminate you"

Miyako laughed at the thought of being killed before her friends. "You can try" she said in smooth voice.

Momiko's face grew sickly as in one sudden action, a loud explosion went off. Everything was bright, and then, everything went dark.

(The next day)

"Wh-where am I?" Miyako asked herself. "I'm returned to my body... did that explosion send my body flying as well?"

"You okay?"

Miyako stared at the man before scanning her surroundings. She noticed herself to be in a cave. "I'm sorry" she said. "Do I know you?"

The man turned his head in the opposite direction as he started to blush madly. "The name's Blaster"

"Blaster?!" her eye's widened themselves. She stared at him momentarily with a shocked expression left on her face.

(Flashback)

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Damn it! Quit squirming!"

"Blaster!" Butch shouts. "Let her go!"

He ran towards Blaster, fist glowing a forest green. "What do you fear?" Blaster asked Miyako, before he roughly pushed her into Butch.

"We'd love to stay and chat" Blaze grinned as he wiped the dripping blood off his jaw. "But we'll leave her in your care for now! She'd spoil our feed anyway!"

Both Butch and Miyako watched as the three men turned into wolves, and ran off into the distance.

"Butch.." she whispered. "You-you're hurt.. I-I'm sorry-"

"Its okay" Butch interrupts pulling Miyako into a warm hug. Tears streamed down her face as she embraced it. "Big brothers here to protect you"

(End flashback)

"You're the wolf... from back then" she spoke softly.

"Don't know what you're talking about!" he replied, walking to where a fresh set of clothes sat.

"But Blaster-"

Blaster continued walking and brushed it off like it was nothing. Miyako had one shot. She swallowed her pride as she said in her baby toned voice- "BAD DOGGIE!" Blaster stopped dead in his tracks.

He bit his bottom lip, as he proceeded walking. "I knew you remembered me" she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked with a emotionless expression. "I tried to kill you"

"That's now history" she smiled again. "Tomorrow's the mystery"

Blaster chuckled quietly to himself, amused at the little girls saying. "Where are your brothers?" asked Miyako. "Don't think I have forgotten about the other two"

"They're out hunting.. they wanted me to stay behind and care to your wounds"

"My wounds..."

She stared down at her chest and noticed it bandaged. "Did you do this?" she asked him.

Blaster hesitated to answer that question. "W-well.."

"Thank you"

He looked back over his shoulder at Miyako and blushed. "So.." she said. "May I ask why you saved me?"

Clothes were chucked in her lap. She looked up at Blaster and gave him a gentle smile. "I'll answer your question as soon as you change cloths.. y-your clothes are ripped a-and stained with blood, that's all!"

(Meanwhile, in the JoJo mansion)

The girls were in the lounge room, sitting on the sofa as they stared at the carpet in front of them.

"URG!" moaned Kaoru. "My head hurts!"

"That second lord did a number on all of us" Momiko added.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The girls looked sad at one another as they placed their attention onto the JoJo brother's. "Will they ever stop fighting?" Momiko asked.

"You were the who told me to break contract with her!" Boomer shouted.

"Well how the hell was I meant to know that Miyako, that blonde child who you saved years back, would have that kind of power?!"

"You made me hurt her Brick... now she could be god knows where?"

Butch couldn't take it anymore. He rose from the sofa next to the girls with a dark facial expression. "That's right! Feelings are the least important! Right now, we should be focusing on where she is, and if shes safe!" He said with a stern voice.

"BUTCH!" Brick said back.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The boys jumped back at Butch's sudden rage. They looked over to the girls who looked to them just as angry.

"Butch is right" Kaoru said. "Our main concern should be whether she's alive or not!

"And if she's dead?" Brick asked.

"Then I'll kill all three of you first!"

An apple green aura illuminated around Kaoru. Her eye's began to glow a bright green. "I may not be powerful enough to summon a god... but I am not some one to take so lightly!" she said.

(Meanwhile, back in the wolves den)

Blaster uncovered his eyes, and imminently blushed once he saw Miyako in the deer fur bra and short skirt he had selected for her. She had her hair in low pig tails rather then high pig tails like usual.

"BRO!" shouts a voice from beyond the waterfall. "We're back!"

Two shadowy figures came flying through the waterfall and into the cave. "What a leap!" Miyako thought.

"I see you have retained consciousness"

"Uh, yeah" she said nodding at Blaze. "Thank you again"

Blade looked at her oddly. "Why are you thanking us?" he asked.

Miyako gave them a huge grin. "You saved me" she smiled.

"Um, hate to break it to you baby, but Blaster was the one that saved you" Blade answered back.

Miyako laughed and giggled. "That brings me back to my previous question.. why did you save me?" that question was obviously directed at Blaster.

"You're wild, that's why!"

"Eh?"

"No one has ever stood up against the third lord other then the JoJo's! However, standing up to the second lord, now that is insane!" Blaster said quickly. Excitement filled his eyes.

Miyako tossed her head to the left as she stood with folded arms. "That second lord is incredibly stupid!" she snarled. "Its not hard to correct his faults"

The boys laughed at the comment made by the small blonde haired girl. They offered her some lamb once they cooked it, but knowing Miyako, she rejected it.

"I am sorry" she said as polite as could be. "But I am a vegetarian"

Their jaws fell to the ground, stunned. "How can you not like meat?!" questioned Blade.

She smiled. "My love for animals, over powers my love for meat" she exclaimed. "I'll go pick some berries"

(Meanwhile, with the Vampires)

"I'll go"

"Its too dangerous Kaoru!" Momiko cried. "Its not that simple!"

Kaoru curled all ten fingers into two fists. "ITS NOT THAT DIFFICULT!" she roars. "I will comfort those demon's, and I will make them pay!" she said in a more calm matter.

"Damn you" Momiko cursed.

Kaoru displayed a cheeky smile at Momiko. "But!" she said. "Before I beat the crap out of those demons, I have a score to finish with that third lord guy"

Now Butch was the one to disagree. He tightly gripped Kaoru's arm and turned her around to face him. "No! I won't allow you to fight him!" he replied. "That bastard already hurt Miyako.."

"That's why I have to fight him.." Kaoru answered back.

Butch's grip tightened. Kaoru bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from screaming out in pain. "I-I cant let you get hurt..." he whispered in her right ear.

"W-why not?" Kaoru struggled to spit out even that sentence.

"Miyako's my sister..." he said. "But you're my Kaoru.."

Her eye's filled to the brim with tears as he pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss. "Let me fight him for you... you just go focus on those demons"

(Later on that day, deep within a forest)

Miyako was minding her own business, foraging berries for a fantastic meal she had in mind, until she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. "Hey there kitty cat" she heard a voice say.

"Rex?"

She turned around and happened to be right on the money. It was Rex, standing behind her with a nasty frown pasted on his lips.

"Because of you, the third lord gave me a punishment worse then death!" he said to her.

"Oh? What be a punishment worse then death?" she asked.

Rex replied with a broken voice saying "Banishment!"

"I see..."

"When you are banished, all your powers are drained, and you become mortal" he explained. "However, only half of my powers was drained, turning me into a half demon! I have been given a second chance by lord Renako.. this time.. YOU WILL DIE!"

"You had no chance of defeating me when you were a full demon.. what makes you think that you can defeat me in your state?! You're a half demon!"

"Maybe... lets find out!"

Before Miyako could get the chance to summon her "dangerous" powers, Rex blasted her with an incredible amount of power, that sent her flying through five large oak tree's.

"W-What the?" she asked herself.

Rex approached her with a devilish grin. "You see" he said. "I didn't lie when I said I only had half of my powers.. however, Lord Renako was kind enough to loan me some of his"

Miyako's eyes widened as Rex grabbed her by her face and lifted her high into the air. "Welcome to hell" he said wickedly.

"This-this can't be!" she thought. "Third lord Renako has created the first ever Demon God!"

...

Crimson: "And that concludes yet another brilliant chapter!"

Butch: "I wouldn't talk yourself up so much" *said bluntly*

Crimson: "Go to hell.." *says just as bluntly*

Butch: "I'll save ya a seat" *winks*

Kaoru: "Since when am I afraid of Miyako?"

Crimson: "You'll find out why, think of it as a blast from the past"

Blaster: "So this is what you do in your free time?"

Butch: "Get out of here!"

Crimson: "Hahah, well, the next chapter should be full of surprises! ENJOY!"

All at once: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

...


	6. (Chapter 6: Demon God!)

(Chapter 6: Demon God!)

"So, dear friend" said Lord Shinto. "Care to explain why you sent your pesky demons after that spirit?"

Renako laughed in response to Shinto's comment. "Wahah!" he chuckled. "Those girls are a terrible influence on those vampires! Ever since the JoJo's addopted those spirits, something has been off about them.. they have become.. weaker"

"What are you saying?"

"Lord Shinto, I am clearly stating the obvious by saying, that those demon spirits have been draining the life out of the boys, so they can remain immortal!"

Lord Shinto narrowed his eyes at Lord Renako in suspicion. "How else are those girls able to give off such power?" Renako asked.

(Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the Keniko forest)

"I-I have never faced someone with such strength!" Miyako mumbled.

Rex snickered as he drilled her head into the dirt. Rex released his grip on her and stepped back as he prepared himself for a powerful shadow attack.

"This doesn't hurt.." he heard Miyako whisper.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked her.

"I-It is.. the only thing that could possibly hurt me more then what you're doing.. is if I were to lose to a moron like yourself!" she grinned. Miyako stood with wobbly knees as she gave a little chuckle.

Rex growled at her with a bitter look on his face. "Wanna try saying that again girly?!"

Miyako smiled at him. The smile was warm and kind, but even a fool could tell it was fake. "If this is my final battle.. then I think at least one person should know the truth about me.. My name is not Miyako Gotokuji.. my name is Bubbles Utonium"

(Meanwhile, with thee Vampires)

"Butch.." Kaoru thought with teary eyes. "I promise.. I'll return to you! I wont lose!"

(Flashback)

"You're strong.. for a girl"

"SHUT UP!"

Kaoru leaped towards Butch and attempted to attack him, for the thirtieth time. Though like always, Butch quickly dodged her, and attacked himself. She fell to the dirt, curled up into a ball as Butch had delivered a powerful kick.

"You will never beat me" he grinned.

"O-Oh yeah?!"

He laughed at the strong-willed girl in front of him. "Yeah" he answered. "You'll have to kill me to get a victory" he smirked.

(End flashback)

"Saving our sister" Kaoru said, running. "That will be my victory!"

Kaoru was running towards the sent of her friend when she managed to run into Blade, who happened to be at the time, disposing of Miyako's bloody clothes she got from the demons. Kaoru fell back onto her ass as did Blade.

"Ouch! Watch it idiot!" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Shit you have a hard head!" Blade bitched back.

Both Kaoru and Blade rose eventually, and looked at each other. Kaoru glanced down at the clothes he was clenching so tightly, and narrowed her eyes instantly.

"Why do you have Miyako's clothes?!" she asked in a demanding voice.

Blade looked at her facial expression then looked at the clothes. A bead of sweat was seen rolling down his cheek as he clued onto what might happen next.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" he tried to explain, but Kaoru was too quick and careless. She jumped into the air and swung her right foot around, kicking Blade backwards.

"Now I'm only going to ask you once! Where is Miyako?!"

(Meanwhile, still in the forest)

"Bubbles Utonium.. why does that name sound so familiar?" Rex asked himself.

Bubbles smiled. "Bubbles Utonium.. a water spirit who was so powerful she ended up slaughtering her own kind by accident.. she was dangerous, as were her sisters.. then one day.. a terrible crime was made, a spirit killed an element.. which is a major crime in the spirit world because spirits of the elements are considered gods"

"I remember now.. that story spread like wild fire"

"We were blamed because we were dangerous... but because of the powers and the 'special gifts' we had, we became the new spirits of the elements, many of the other spirits were outraged and due to the amount of complaints, the overlord of the spirit world had no choice but to banish us!" she shouts. "But once we were banished, we took the form of a child and used our power of manipulation to force those vampires to take us into their care! We would be long dead if it wasn't for them.."

Rex drew out his claws, this time he did so with a grin. "So the second lord was right?" he asked.

"Of course he was!" she laughed. "But he couldn't know, he's the second to the highest lord in this damn world! If he knew the truth about us, then we would be dead by now!"

Everything was dead quiet as Blade was seen racing passed the two, followed by Kaoru who managed to come to an abrupt halt once noticing her friend.

"Miyako!" she said with glee.

"Give it up Buttercup, he knows" Bubbles said.

Kaoru smirked. "Good!" she cheered. "Its about bloody time someone knew, does this mean I don't have to hold back?" she asked Bubbles.

"Not at all, I mean we're no longer in hiding, so I don't see what the point is in pretending were humans or just weak spirits" replied Bubbles. "However, this one is mine"

"Great.. now, lets summon those crappy lords!" Sneered Buttercup.

(Meanwhile, back with the damn Vampires)

"I sense their powers..." Momiko smiled. "I guess the game has finally come to its twelve year end"

Brick looked to her with a puzzled expression. "I hope I get to see you in another life" she said with tears streaming down her face.

Brick narrowed his eyes at her. "Where are you going?!" he asked with concern.

"I will fight this war.." she answered back.

"I didn't think you fought" Brick said.

She shook her head in response. "Like Miyako, I gave up fighting many years ago to study the ways of this world, except she took up healing"

"Brick.." she said with a soft voice. "Its time I told you guys the truth about us.."

(Later on)

Brick, Butch, and Boomer's eyes were pinned open. Their jaws left dragging on the ground. "Blossom, I want to yell at you" Brick said. "But I can't, because I can't change the past"

Just then, an explosion went off in the JoJo mansion. stepping through the screen of smoke, was none other then Tax, eldest of the demon brother's.

"Well this has gotten more serious then predicted" Butch commented. "It's Tax.. we don't usually see you in person"

"So what brings you here?" Brick asked Tax. "It's rare to see you out of hell"

Tax grinned at Blossom. "The end has finally come" Tax announced. "We've been given an opportunity of a life time my brothers and I have, to become the next three lords of the magic world! To do so however.. me must destroy our targets.. the spirits"

Just then, Blaze and Blaster appeared through the hole in the wall which Tax caused. "Blaze? Blaster?" the boys asked. "What's up? Why are you guys here?"

"Its Miyako.."

Boomer's eyes widened to sound of her name. "We can't find her.. we're worried.. please, help us"

(Meanwhile, with the spirits)

"No holding back did you say?" asked Rex, in his taunting voice. "This will be a cute fight"

"Buttercup.. go check up on Blossom!"

"What?! No! I have to bring you back!" she shouts.

"I will come home.. now, you must go.. I will not hold back"

Buttercup understood what Bubbles meant, and although she was concerned, she let her sister be.

"Awh, its a shame things must end this way" Rex smirked. "I really thought we could work things out"

Bubbles smiled once with grace, then again wickedly. "If only.. life was that simple.." she said.

Bubbles took out her pig tails, while she inhaled a deep breath of the afternoon's cool air. Her bare feet, spread across the ground. She placed her left hand on her right shoulder and raised her right arm.

Rex looked at her oddly. He just couldn't seem to take things seriously. "Oh hoho" he said, almost laughing. "So you like it hardcore? Well, so do I"

Bubbles, now as emotionless as ever. Stared deeply into Rex's grey eyes. "You have never experienced hardcore, until you have gone up against me" she stated.

"I've faced you before though" he replied.

Her eyes swirled with not only baby blue, but a deep sky blue as well. "No.." she said. "Then, you faced Miyako.. Now you face me, Bubbles Utonium"

...

Crimson: "So?"

Brick: "Too much talking, not enough explaining"

Butch: "So.. Miyako is Bubbles, Kaoru is really Buttercup and Momiko Blossom?" *says confused*

Crimson: "Right!"

Boomer: "This story is messed up.."

Butch: *giggles like a school girl*

Crimson: "Hm?"

Butch: "Bubbles likes it hardcore" *chuckles*

Boomer: "GET LOST!" *kicks Butch into tomorrow*

Brick: "Stupid perv!" *right eye brow twitching*

Crimson: "Oh for gods sake" *says laughing* "Next chapter!"

All at once: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

...


	7. (Chapter 7: Hardcore Bubbles)

(Chapter 7: Hardcore Bubbles)

With her smile saying "sweet" and her eyes saying "serious" Bubbles was ready to engage in battle with Rex. Her long, wavy hair, swayed back and forth with the passing breeze.

"I'm going to send you to hell" he snarled.

"You are not going to live long enough to do so" she explained.

Rex grinned as shadows crawled up his body. His eye's turned pure black. He seemed.. dead. Miyako, on the other hand, cracked her neck as she still had her right arm extended out towards him

"Boom" she said.

Rex remained emotionless and still, as an incredible amount of power caused an explosion.

(Meanwhile at the same time)

Lord Shinto paused himself as even he could hear the sound of the explosion. He narrowed his eyes as he turned his head sharply to face Lord Renako.

"Bwhahaha!" Renako laughed. "The beginning of the end has finally come!"

"What is it you desire?!" Shinto asked.

Renako had no intention on answering that question, however, he knew he could bait Shinto no more. "I want to combine both the heavens and hell together" he chuckled. "And those spirits will be the cause of it"

In disbelief, Shinto yelled- "Why would you want to do that?!"

"I have always wanted to rule both, but travelling back and forth all the time? I mean, what a pain" he sighed. "But if I could combine them, then I would be invincible! To do so, I have to anger the spirits so much, that they open the door to the other world where they came from!"

"Thats where the demons come into it..." Shinto answered sadly.

"Those fools believed me when I said I would make them the new magic Lords! How foolish, when really, I was sending them to die!"

Renako licked his lips as he summoned his powers of darkness. "Now, I must kill you, then, I shall slaughter that foolish first lord!"

Shinto chuckled handsomely as he ran his fingers through the bangs of his hair. "Speaking so poorly of the first lord will cost you your life!" Shinto grinned, summoning his powers of light.

(Later on, during Blossom's heated battle)

Blossom was deep in battle with the leader of the demons, Tax. His fighting skills were great, but they weren't excellent. In rage, he threw wild punches at her, but being the wiser sister, she moved out of the way before he was able strike again.

"You're as slimy as as that blonde girl!"

Blossom looked poorly at him. Tax grinned in response. "Oh" he said in slick voice. "I struck a nerve did I?"

She giggled slightly before answering his question. "Not at all" she replied. "You were just simply stating how you couldn't kill her"

Tax seemed furious. He grinned as Blossom began to turn beet red. "I can kill you with ease" he stated. "I specialise in fire.. I can boil your insides out!"

"Fancy that!" Blossom grinned back, as her face turned white again. "So do I"

(Meanwhile, with Buttercup)

Buttercup was on her way to find Blossom, when she was squashed by something from above.

"Ouch! Again, that hurt!" she spat.

"Hey!" the voice shouted.

Buttercup glanced up at the THING that fell on her, and wasn't surprised at all when she found it to be Blade. Following Blade was none other then demon Zec.

"AHA!" Buttercup says loudly, jumping up onto her two feet. "You were the one I was originally looking for!" she said, finger pointed towards Zec.

Zec had to point at himself to make sure he heard her right. "Me?" he asked.

"Yes you, who else?!" she snarled sarcastically.

Blade scratched the back of his head in pain. "That hurt" he groaned.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FELL ON ME!" screamed Buttercup back. Blade looked up at her and rolled her eyes when he realised who it was. "Oh, its the crazy chick"

Piss marks showed up on Buttercup, as she had both eye brows twitching in annoyance. "I'll show you crazy" she said.

Zec, without hesitation blasted complete power at the two. Blade looked up at Buttercup and instantly pushed her out of the firing range. "GET BACK!" he screamed. Taking the hit directly.

"Awh, poor doggy's bark is louder than his bite"

Blade's body glowed a forest green. Within seconds, he had gone through a full transformation.

"Whoa, he's a ware-wolf!" Buttercup said. "Cool.."

(Meanwhile, with the boys)

"Since when have you known Miyako?" Boomer asked.

"I found her near our cave, after she had that argument with Lord Shinto, she's been staying with us ever since"

Boomer narrowed his eyes at Blaster's answer. "I would have never thought she was a spirit" Blaze said.

"Yes, that came as a surprise to the three of us as well" Brick replied.

"So?" Boomer asked. "A-Are you and Miyako close?"

Blaster knew where this was going, and decided to take advantage of it. "Close enough" he said with a wicked grin as he continued to bait Boomer.

(Meanwhile, during the fight with Bubbles)

"You cannot take away a victory" Bubbles said with her cold voice. "Not from me.."

Bubbles placed her skinny hands, onto her her slim, curvy, waist. She ran her fingers through her hair, letting her blonde curls slip through her boney fingers.

"May my shadows give you guidance to hell" Rex said raising his right hand.

"May hell bring you misery for all eternity" Bubbles replied, raising her right hand also.

Then, in a blink of an eye, both Bubbles and Rex began the real match, fighting each other at the speed of light. Rex flew backwards as Bubbles charged forward. Rain began to fall onto their bodies, and with that, Bubbles grinned.

She raised her hand once more, and placed it out in front of Rex as she paused herself. With her eyes still locked onto Rex, she froze the rain in mid-air. His eyes widened as she then slammed her hand down passed her waist, having the rain fall once more, this time with intense pressure.

"Not even your god Renako can save you"

Rex didn't even budge, however, the ground beneath them formed craters by the pressure of the falling rain. Bubbles smirked again as she froze the rain mid-air. This time when she froze the rain, she really FROZE the rain. She let her hand fall down passed her waist once more, letting the hail fall hard.

"You cannot.." he said. "Harm a shadow"

Suddenly Rex disappeared, sinking into the ground, taking the form of Bubbles shadow. As her shadow, Rex drew a knife and stabbed it into the leg of her shadow. Showing no signs of evidence that she had actually come in contact with a weapon, she ignored it. However, the pain she was experiencing was real, and as blood trickled down her leg, she narrowed her eyes.

"I see, you hide in my shadow, and attack my shadow, attacking me also" she said. "So if you were to attack my shadow enough times, then you could-"

"Kill you?" Rex asked completing her sentence.

"Possibly" she replied.

(Meanwhile with Buttercup)

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Buttercup gripped Blade by his chain necklace, death staring him. "DON'T JUST TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF AND MOUTH OFF IF YOU CAN'T HIT HIM!" she roared.

"YOU GOT IN MY WAY!" Blade yelled back.

Buttercup's teeth were gritted. She was fuming with rage. "WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF TRANSFORMATION WAS THAT ANYWAY?!" she bellowed out. "IT LASTED FIVE MINUTES! WHAT KIND OF WARE-WOLF ARE YOU?!"

Zec face palmed himself, shaking his head continuously. "Is it even possible to be THIS stupid?!" he asked himself. Buttercup's ears twitched.

"HEY!" she screamed, looking at Zec. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Honestly" Zec said, eyes rolled. "I pity you two"

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth?"

Buttercup stomped her right foot, raising both hands high into the air. Zec and Blade freaked out when bits of earth flew up into the air.

"NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" she cried.

(Later on, with the council lords)

"You can sure put up one hell of a fight" Shinto smirked as he wiped the dripping blood from his jaw.

"Look, I don't have the slightest clue to why the girls are draining the lives of the boys" said Lord Renako. "All I know, is that they have the power, which I have long desired"

Lord Shinto sighed as he started to rub the sides of his head. "Shall we pay them a visit then?" he asked. Renako raised a brow in slight confusion.

"Did you not hear me when I told you I plan to slaughter you all?" Renako asked.

"I heard you loud and clear" Shinto answered.

"Then why-"

"Because you lost... Renako, you're dead"

Renako looked to Shinto with shock written across his blood stained face. He shook his head receptively, tears rolling down his face.

"This is the conversation you wanted to have after all" smiles Shinto.

"H-How did I possibly lose?" Shinto got asked.

(Flashback)

"DAMN YOU SHINTO!" Renako screamed. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING SECOND BEST COMPARED TO YOU!"

Renako charged at Shinto with an evil power illuminating from his fists. Shinto charged also, both fists glowing with a holy power. In a split second, both opponents were flying backwards.

Five minutes passed with both Renako and Shinto still on the floor. Another five minutes came and went, this time, Shinto was the one to show signs of life.

"He's dead.. I killed him" he said. "That fool.. where there is darkness, there is light.. and where there is light, no shadows can follow.. combine both the heavens and hell?! That was an empty dream!"

Shinto rose weary. He glanced over at Renako as he saw his opponents lips move. "Being a lord for the council.. doesn't give me a dream.. it killed me, doing the same thing everyday for all eternity?! Surpassing both you and and first lord, becoming most powerful..was my only dream.. I died trying to fulfil my first and only dream.. and I wouldn't change it for the world"

Shinto chuckled at the words said. "You truly are a stubborn fool" he laughed.

(End flashback)

"Thats right.. I really am dead, aren't I?"

"Yep!" Shinto said with a laid back grin. "But you managed to fulfil half your dream!"

"What do you mean?" Renako asked.

"I mean, you wanted to combine both the heavens and hell right? Well you managed to have them fight one another, in fact, you're the reason why all hell has broken loose! So.. let us make amends for the faults made"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Not me.." Shinto sneered. "The first lord"

Renako's eye, wide with disbelief and fear, stared at the second lord. "The first lord is here?!"

(Meanwhile, during the fight with Blossom)

Blossom ran head on into Tax. The mansion had caught fire. The flames rose with the heat of their intense battle.

Blossom breathed in and then out again, this time, she blew fire directly into Tax's face. Tax jumped back, rubbing his face with his shirt.

"URG!" he cried out. "Bitch!"

Blossom created a fire ball and was about to attack when a gold light surrounded the two. "God, it's so bright!" Blossom said.

"You will stop fighting at once!" said a disguised voice.

"Step out of the light and face us!" Tax yelled.

The voice spoke sternly. "You will stop fighting at once! You will head towards the wolves den!"

The sound of its voice, put both Blossom and Tax in a trance. Under the voice's control, the pair obeyed its commands.

(During Buttercup's battle)

"That girl.." puffed Zec.

"Sure has us beat.." Blade puffed also.

The boys looked around them and found the earth cracked and torn apart. They looked over to Buttercup who seemed breathless also.

Suddenly, they spotted Blossom and Tax, walking passed them. "Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"Tax? I thought you stayed home?" Zec was the next one to ask questions.

"You must head towards the wolves den.. you must head towards the wolves den.." Blossom and Tax said as they continued to move forward.

"What's happened to my den?" Blade asked the two, but he got the same reply as the others.

"Lets follow them" Buttercup said. Blade and Zec nodded in response.

(Meanwhile, with the boys)

The boys had paused themselves as Shinto stood before them. "Lord Shinto?" asked Boomer and Blaster.

"You guys should head down to the wolves den, Bubbles will be fine"

The boys looked at each other with a baffled expression. "Why should we head down to my den?" Blaster asked.

"The first Lord" was all Shinto had to say before the boys quickly made their way towards Blaster's home.

(With Bubbles)

"I must say.. I am very impressed, the fact that you still stand after that acid rain attack, means you really are strong"

Rex tilted his head slightly. "The fact that you are still breathing after I have given you serious chest injuries, has impressed me also"

"Too bad" Rex said.

"Now one of us will die" Bubbles replied, completing his incomplete sentence.

Just as they begun battling again, they were stopped by a blinding light and a deep voice, the same light and voice that appeared before Blossom and Tax.

"No more fighting!" said the voice. "If you refuse then you will leave me with no other choice!"

"Like hell" Rex snarled.

Then, it happened. The blinding cloud of light, gave off such incredible, overwhelming power that both Rex and Bubbles shivered in fear.

"Okay, we'll listen" Rex said straight afterwards.

(An hour later)

Everyone had gathered outside of the wolves den. Bubbles noticed Boomer standing next to Blaster and glanced at him with a sorrowful expression left on her face.

"This better be important!" Rex growled. "If I didn't sense a life threatening power, I would have killed Blondie over there!"

Bubbles stuck out her tongue. She stood in the middle of Blossom and Buttercup, holding their hands as everyone had gathered.

Just then, the first lord appeared through a blinding light. "The first lord.. is a woman?" Rex asked.

Her long blonde hair ran passed her ankles. She had piercing apple green eyes and wore a long pink silk dress.

"You are the lord of the spirit world! It-It can't be!" Bubbles said. "You were the one who banished us!"

At that very moment, Shinto appeared through a bright light also. "Yes.. and I am the fourth and final spirit.. Spirit of the element wind!"

The three girls looked at him, in both rage and shock. "You're meant to be dead!" Bubbles screamed. "We were accused of your death, and because of that, we were banished!"

"This was a test" the first lord said. "And you all failed! More like a game actually"

Everyone gasped. "It was a game testing the good and bad in people.."

Bubbles approached the first lord, and right before everyone's eyes, she pressed her hand against first lords cheek, slapping her.

"She really is crazy!" Blaster said. "This girl is on a whole different level of crazy then the boys!"

The first lords eyes were glued wide open as were Shinto's. Tears fell from Bubbles eyes as she screamed- "What kind of sick game is this?!"

"I-I'm sorry" first lord whimpered softly.

"I was going to kill Rex!"

"Like you could, Blondie" Rex snarled back.

Bubbles grabbed the first lord by her dress and pushed her back, falling on top of her. "Who died?!" Bubbles screamed.

"Third Lord Renako.."

Tears continued to fall from her face as Bubbles stared wide eyed at the first lord. Tears fell from the first lords face also. Shinto noticed it and ran over to where the first lord and Bubbles were.

"BUBBLES!" screamed Blossom.

"CUT IT OUT!" yelled Buttercup also.

Bubbles, who was sitting on top of the first lord as she had her pinned to the ground, shouted in one quick sentence- "What sick game has you killing your own comrade?!"

First lord cried. "The kind that is unavoidable" she said.

...

Crimson: "Sooooo?"

Butch: "Bubbles is crazy!"

Blaster: "She offended the third lord, she picked a fight with the second lord, AND she hit the first lord! Is there anything that girl can't do?" *says with a love-struck smile*

Boomer: *glares*

Blossom: "She's more outgoing then Buttercup"

Buttercup: "Pffft! This fanfiction's just not my friend!" *folds arms and turns head*

Crimson: "Haha ha.. ha *sweat drop* lets just get on with the next chapter"

All at once: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

...


	8. (Chapter 8: The unavoidable!)

(Chapter 8: The unavoidable! Bubbles true power)

Shinto grabbed Bubbles by her waist and pulled her off the first lord, who remained seated on the ground whimpering.

"How could you do this?!" Bubbles roars.

"But.. but.." she cried. "You're the only one I originally wanted to play this game with.."

Bubbles's eyes widened at the next sentence. "His death.. is your fault also.. Miss Utonium.." the first lord said. "This game... was your idea"

(Flashback)

"You will make a great spirit one day.."

"Lady Myuko.. is it hard.. being the overlord of the spirit world?"

"My, you sure do ask a lot of questions don't you.. Bubbles?" Myuko asked. "You are so small, and fragile.. you are my Bubbles.."

Baby Bubbles looked up at the first lord with big Bambi eyes. "Lets play a game!"

Lady Myuko smiled kindly at Bubbles. "If we play a game, it will test your strength both physically and mentally, it will not only test you but your sisters as well" she explained. "It will test the good and the bad in people.. it will test you and your sisters emotionally"

"Uh-huh" Bubbles said with a gleeful smile.

"Can you handle it?"

Bubbles nods her head and ran up to hug the first lord. "Very well" Lady Myuko smiled. "The game begins.. NOW! You must experience true love, only then will the game end"

(End flashback)

Sweat drop appeared on Lord Shinto's cheek as Bubbles had gone dead silent. "Um.. so all these years have just been a game?" he asked. "So the girls manipulating the boys was really you manipulating the girls into doing so?"

"Yep!" Lady Myuko smiled.

A piss mark appeared on Bubbles. "ARE YOU FRIGGEN KIDDING ME?!" she screamed. "I meant a game of tag or something! Not russian roulette!"

"Y-You're mad at me?"

"Damn right i'm mad at you!" Bubbles yelled back.

Myuko smiled softly as she stood. A bold power illuminated from her. "Very well, I shall turn you human.."

The three girls jumped back alarmed. "We don't want to be human!" they announced.

"Oh? Why not? I mean you only became spirits here, because you died in the human world" first lord Myuko exclaimed.

"Wait.. we had a family?" they asked.

"That's right.. a family who loved you girls dearly.."

Blossom looked back at Brick whose eyes were fixated on the first lord. "But.." Blossom said. "I have a family right here"

Buttercup ran her fingers through her black hair as she stared at the ground. "It's like the game all over again" she replied. "I end up loosing the people I love after all"

"There is something else you should know.." Lord Myuko said. "You can only stay here.. IF you have a contract"

Everyone looked at Bubbles who inhaled a breath. "I am a burden.. Myuko please, turn me human"

"Very well"

Within a second, Bubbles had vanished and appeared on earth. She looked around and found herself standing in front of a tall, old looking house. She knocked on the door, and when the door opened. Bubbles saw an old woman with eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I remember now.. Grandma!" Bubbles smiled.

"Miyako?" the grandmother asked, pulling Miyako into a warm hug. Miyako embraced the hug, crying also.

"You should not be here" her grandmother whispered softly into Miyako's left ear. "You are dead.. please live a pleasant life as a spirit.. with the person you love most"

"God I love you Boomer-"

Miyako's eyes popped open. She looked down at herself and saw herself slowly fade away. "Where am I going?!" she asked her grandmother.

"A spirits true power.. Is the power of love"

(Meanwhile)

"Bring Bubbles back!" Boomer screamed. "I-I need her!"

Blossom held Buttercup back as she was about to go blitz and the two lords. "W-Why would you do that to us?!" Blossom asked.

"I-If only I kept contract with her! Let her go!" Boomer cried.

"Let who go?" Lady Myuko asked.

Boomer replied by saying- "The one person I will ever love"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes Lady Myuko, I love Bubbles, and nothing will change that!"

"I love you too, Boomer.."

His eyes widened and his head turned slowly to where that angelic voice came from. "I love you Boomer" Bubbles smiled with joyous tears streaming down her face.

"You won the game.." Lady Myuko smiled. "Bubbles true power.. was the power of love.. she fell strongly for someone who feels the same way about her.. the game has ended finally.. and with that said.."

The first lord, Lady Myuko clapped her hands together once, having time rewind themselves.

"Your tea Master's?"

Master Brick, Butch and Boomer glanced at Miyako as she gently placed the cup's of tea before them.

"Thank you, you do a fine job when it comes to serving us" Master Brick smiled.

"Yes, you are too kind" Master Boomer said also.

Miyako displayed a cheerful smile despite the fact that her right eye brow was twitching. "You two say that, yet you sit there, freezing and heating the tea's as usual" she mumbled.

Master Butch sat in his chair, staring deeply at Miyako. "Um?" she asked "Is there something I can do for you Master?" she said with a single bead of sweat rolling off her chin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how similar Kaoru, Momiko and yourself look a-like" he replied.

"I see, well thank you for your comment, oh and Master's?" she said giving them a quick glance over the shoulders as she paused herself. "Next time, I would appreciate it if you were to ask for an Iced Tea or for an oddly hot tea.. It makes me feel more useful"

Suddenly, that very second, Kaoru came barging through the door, launching herself towards Master Butch.

"I'll get you this time!" she declared, hurdling her fist at him.

"Please, announce your victory AFTER you beat your opponent" Master Butch said bluntly.

Without giving her a second look, Master Butch, picked up his cup of tea and began to drink it calmly as the floor extended itself upwards, blocking Kaoru's attack.

"SO CLOSE!" Kaoru yells "But ah.. Where did Miyako go?"

"B-behind the door" she said with dizzy eyes.

Kaoru jumped back, scratching the back of her head as she sweated nervously before Miyako. "Whoops, sorry about that" she said still sweating.

Kaoru stopped herself and looked at Miyako oddly. "Is it just me, or does it feel like we've been through this before?" she asked the others.

"It does feel a tad odd" Boomer replied.

"But seriously, just ask me if you want your tea's different next time" Miyako snarled walking off with the silver tray in both hands.

"Farewell.. my Bubbles..." Lady Myuko whispered disappearing from outside of the window.

...

Crimson: "THANKS FOR READING!"

Brick: "We hope you enjoyed the story!"

Boomer: "As much as we did!"

Butch: "Please leave your comments below and tell us what you thought of it"

Miyako: "Continue reading stories written by Crimson Maoyu!"

Momiko: "We know you'll enjoy it!"

Kaoru: "How do you know that?"

Blade: "Seriously?"

Zec: "Its called being nice"

Blaster: "Miyako.." *says with a love-struck smile*

Rex: "Back off!" *says with piss marks*

Lady Myuko: "YAY!"

Lord Renako: "Yay?" *sweat drop*

Lord Shinto: "Just leave it"

Blaze and Tax: "Damn Vampires!"

Crimson: "Haha! Well, I hope you all enjoyed!"

All at once: "SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" *waving goodbye*


End file.
